¿El elector?
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Nada como entrar a un refinado instituto digno de él, tranquilo y de arquitectura exquisita, digno de un genio de su calibre, o eso pensaba William Twining antes de que le vinieran con esa mierda de que el era el elector de un juego de poder entre esos grupos raros, jodido Salomón.


**Por fin estoy publicando esto 3/ me he estado fijando y en el fandom de devils and realist no hay muchos long fics, espero y les agrade esta idea n.ñU es un AU yaoi .o. si me preguntan por la pareja por el momento solo quiero shippear a William con todos xDDD no se que pareja es mejor Dantalion es tan sexy, amo a Kevin 3, Isaac se me hace tierno y Sitri tambien, por el momento no se, pero a lo largo de la historia supongo que podre elegir tomando por su puesto en cuenta su opinión, ^3/ bien espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia .o.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>"Inicio de clases retrasado"<strong>

Miró con algo de aburrimiento lo suponía que sería su nuevo instituto, _"bien es momento de ser el mejor de aquí"_ ya se podía imaginar graduándose como el mejor, ser representante, su futuro brillante, los ojos le brillaron porque claro William Twining era el mejor estudiante que podría tener el país, ¡No!, el mundo entero _"¡cierto tendré las mejores notas en los exámenes de presentación, luego ingresare a Oxbridge y después seré un abogado o político!"_ pensó con orgullo.

―Señorito no debería quedarse afuera, se nos hará tarde― expreso sonriendo un joven de ojos purpura y mirada amable―ya después puede pensar acerca de su futuro y cómo será el mejor―le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

―¡N-no estaba pensando en eso!―menciono avergonzado mientras miraba en otra dirección con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

―Está bien, vamos adentro señorito William―le sonrio con dulzura al otro joven que solo hecho el rostro para atrás todavía avergonzado porque supiera leerlo tan bien.

―Kevin…―murmuro apenado.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa señorito?―lo miro con curiosidad.

―Deja de decirme señorito ya no somos niños―lo miro seriamente, el otro solo lo miro confundido pare después sonreír con algo de gracia.

―Está bien, William―un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su acompañante.

Ambos ingresaron al enorme instituto hermosamente decorado, era el más prestigioso instituto de toda Inglaterra, William miro maravillado la enorme institución que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía porque la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban ya recibiendo sus clases.

―Esto está a mi nivel―pensó en voz alta con estrellitas en los ojos.

―Me alegra que al señorito William le gustara mi recomendación para estudiar―sonrio complacido Kevin.

El cuerpo del de ojos verdes se tensó ―¡ya te dije que no me digas señorito!―dijo con vergüenza escondida detrás de enojo―además esto no tiene nada que ver contigo , esto ya estaba en mis planes, solo que por el estado de salud de mi madre pude asistir hasta ahora―explico altivo.

Kevin solo soltó una risita―como diga.

El de ojos verdes rodo los ojos fastidiado para seguir caminado junto al de cabello negro, ambos rumbo a la dirección.

* * *

><p>―Bien esta es el aula a la que debe entrar, tenga cuidado y lo veo en el receso vendré a buscarlo―Kevin lo había acompañado a su nuevo salón―si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme y siga las instrucciones que le dieron en la dirección―tal como una madre lo estaba tratando el de ojos purpura, y eso que solo le llevaba dos años de edad.<p>

―Kevin está bien que seas mayor de edad pero…

Pregunto divertido ―¿pero?

―¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!―le grito quedito, para que los que se encontraban dentro del salón no los escucharan, a la vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

―Que malo―respondió con unas lagrimitas mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

El rubio solo suspiro cansado mientras se volteaba en dirección de la puerta del salón―no llegues tarde…―le dijo bajito mientras tocaba la puerta.

―Claro que no lo hare―contesto feliz viendo como le abrían la puerta al de ojos verdes y este entraba en el salón _"ojala que al señorito le vaya bien"_.

* * *

><p>―Bien el será su nuevo compañero de ahora en adelante, se está integrando a nosotros un mes después por motivos personales, así que espero lo ayuden a ponerse al día, sean bueno con él, por favor preséntate―finalizo el profesor que le había abierto la puerta del salón.<p>

_"Como si necesitara que me ayudaran a ponerme al día, ellos van a ser los que me necesitaran"_―Me llamo William Twining―concluyo con una expresión aburrida― "_no tengo ganas de hablarles de mi a esto neandertales" _pensó con fastidio.

―¿Solo eso?―pregunto su profesor, que era un hombre algo joven y de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, a decir verdad físicamente le recordaba algo a él, si no fuera por la expresiones tan diferentes que tenían en el rostro y porque el otro era mucho mayor que él y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

―Si―otra respuesta escueta _"creo que lo he visto en alguna parte"_.

El hombre soltó una risa ―me caes bien, ahora que lo pienso no me he presentado mi nombre es Salomón, soy el profesor de filosofía y el director de esta institución―concluyo con una sonrisa.

William se sorprendió aunque no lo mostro en el rostro tan abiertamente _"con razón se me hacía familiar"_―mucho gusto.

El mayor se lo quedo viendo para después soltar otra risa ―en verdad me caes bien―le sonrio a William― puedes sentarte donde gustes.

Los ojos verdes se pasearon por todo el salón buscando donde sentarse ―¡William por aquí!―una voz ya conocida lo hizo girarse _"otro año más soportando el ocultismo" _soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía en dirección del chico de cabellos naranja.

―Hola Isaac―saludo aburrido mientras se sentaba junto a él.

―¡Me alegra que William este conmigo de nuevo!― el de expresión aniñada le dio una sonrisa.

El de ojos verdes solo soltó otro suspiro para poner atención a las clases que estaban empezando.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a salir junto a Isaac después del que tumulto que se había formado en la puerta se dispersara ―no sé porque salieron así, la clase estuvo muy buena―murmuro para sí mismo.<p>

―Twining―volteo ante el llamado de su profesor que lo miraba con una sonrisa, regreso por el camino que había dejado atrás.

―Es tuyo, ¿verdad?―le pregunto el director con una sonrisa en las manos mientras le mostraba un libro que tenía una luna en la portada.

―S-si―un sonrojo débil se posiciono en sus mejillas al ver que era el libro que le había dado Kevin para su cumpleaños pasado.

―No esperaba que leyeras esta clase de libros―Salomón le sonrio amigablemente―"El oráculo de la Luna" en realidad es un libro muy interesante y la temática que tiene te atrapa, además de que la forma en que se expresa el desarrollo del pensamiento humano es maravilloso tomando en cuenta también como influenciaron los grandes pensadores como lo fueron Aristóteles y Platón―los ojos de William brillaron maravillados―pero ahora que lo recuerdo esto tiene en algunas partes temática sexual―la sonrisa y mirada extraña que le dio el mayor lo dejo congelado _"debe tener un mal concepto de mí ahora" _sintió como palidecía.

―No pongas esa cara, no estoy diciendo nada, en realidad ahora todos los libros tienen temática sexual―soltó un suspiro cansado mientras le daba el libro ―por lo menos el tuyo es un muy buen libro―le sonrio―tienes buenos gustos, espero que tengas un buen día.

―Gracias e igual―contesto educadamente mientras metía con cuidado el libro en su bolso y salía por la puerta del salón.

La escena que miraba no podía ser verdad, Isaac y Kevin estaban platicando animadamente sobre él, un tic nervioso se posiciono en su ceja.

―El señorito es alguien muy listo pero no tiene buena condición física, se cansa con tan solo subir unas cuantas gradas.

―Tiene razón la última vez cuando hicimos examen de educación física William casi enferma del esfuerzo.

―Pudo apostar a que llegara totalmente cansado al comedor―dijo divertido.

Les dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a los dos―¡Castigo divino!

Ambos se quejaron adoloridos―eres muy malo William―se quejó Isaac.

―No sé cómo el señorito pega tan fuerte teniendo tan mala condición física―murmuro Kevin mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada por el rubio, si lo seguía golpeando así le iba a sacar un chichote.

―Se lo merecen―refunfuño el de ojos verdes―ahora vamos―comenzó a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguidos por el de ojos purpura y el amante del ocultismo.

* * *

><p>―Señorito, usted puede solo unos escalones más, vamos―repuso amablemente el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a un cansado William a ir al comedor.<p>

―¿Por qué demonios esto esta tan alejado?―su cuerpo no daba a más, agradeció a lo que fuera cuando llego por fin al comedor.

―Realmente no lo sé, pero así es mejor―declaro animado Isaac dando brinquitos alegre.

_"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_ miro con expresión hastiada al de ojos rojos _"parece un niño"_ suspiro aburrido mientras entraban al lugar. Sin duda ese lugar era elegante vieran por donde lo vieran. Tranquilos se sentaron en una banca algo alejada a comer, y William que no era tonto, noto el ambiente extraño que tenía ese lugar, era como si se sintiera un ambiente tenso como… ¿de guerra? Decidió no darle importancia por lo que prosiguió seguir comiendo en silencio.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo, le dijiste señorito a William hace rato, ¿eres su sirviente?―pregunto curioso el de cabellos rojizos.

―No―Kevin mostro una sonrisa divertida mientras William soltaba un chasquido.

―¿Entonces?―lo miro con mayor curiosidad.

―Es que conozco a William desde que éramos niños, yo soy el protegido del señor Barton, el tío de William―Isaac demostró la duda en su mirada―y cuando éramos niños siempre jugaba con él a ser su sirviente y el mi amo―dijo con simpleza, el rubio miro para otro lado avergonzado, por su parte Isaac parecía incrédulo.

―No puedo creer que William jugara cuando era niño―junto sus dos manos mientras hacia una mueca de admiración hacia Kevin.

―¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!―pregunto furioso el de ojos verdes.

―Nada, nada―soltó una risita nerviosa el de ojos rojos.

―Necesito hablar contigo, Kevin―una voz seria interrumpió el ambiente.

―Está bien―se levantó de su asiento el pelinegro con una expresión seria, William miro a Kevin sin entender, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión desde que lo conocía―nos vemos después señorito―le sonrio amablemente a la vez que se despedía con la mano de Isaac.

_"Esta con Miguel, eso quiere decir que él…"_ fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando William lo llamo―¿Qué ocurre William?

―Debemos regresar a clases―soltó el otro con tranquilidad.

―Hum, tienes razón―el de ojos rojos sonrió alegre, se despreocuparía de eso por el momento, que lástima que el de ojos purpura estuviera en el otro bando, y tan bien que le había caído.

* * *

><p>Gracias por terminar la lectura, si les gusto dejen un review ^^ nos vemos la próxima :D<p>

**Nanami off~**


End file.
